


A Night Of Honor

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Human, Human/Klingon, Interspecies Sex, Klingon, Klingon High Council, M/M, One Night Stands, Picard is a lot more passionate than people think, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard and Gowron spend a passionate night together.





	A Night Of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set at after "Redemption, Part II" but also before "Unification, Part I".

Gowron looked at the human starship captain who was sleeping next to him and moved his hand over his hairy chest that was still slightly damp with sweat. Their earlier lovemaking had been rather intense, much to Gowron's astonishment - he had not thought it possible a human would be able to withstand a full-blooded Klingon, but the man's aggressiveness had mirrored Gowron's, his bites and punches had been just as fierce - if not even _more_ so - and his vocabulary of Klingon curses had easily matched Gowron's as well.

The Leader of the High Council leaned down until his mouth was right next to the man's ear. "You must have Klingon blood in your veins, Picard."

Picard opened his eyes and a hint of a smile crossed his bruised face. "Why thank you. I am honored."

Gowron pulled back quickly, scowled and then tightened his grip on Picard's chest hair. "I thought you were asleep."

Picard didn't even flinch. "You keep underestimating me, it seems."

"A mistake I won't make again," Gowron snarled, leaned down and drew his teeth over Picard's neck.

The captain grabbed Gowron's long hair and yanked his head back. "I will hold you to that."

Gowron hissed with pleasure and leaned down again, enjoying the feeling of his head's skin straining against the grip Picard had on his hair. "Tell me - how do you know our ways of lovemaking so well?"

"Has it really not occured to you by now that you might not be the first Klingon I'm in bed with?" Picard asked calmly, raised his other hand and drew his fingertips over the ridges on Gowron's forehead.

The Klingon inhaled sharply at the touch. "I never would have guessed that a man of peace like yourself enjoys Klingon company in bed."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard, I've never bothered to keep this a secret," Picard replied. "But _you_ might wish to do so - the Leader of the High Council, found in bed with his Arbiter of Succession...?"

Gowron smiled, grabbed Picard's hand and brought it up to his mouth. "They would want me to kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone wants me dead," Picard remarked dryly and hissed with barely concealed lust when Gowron ran his teeth over the already bruised skin of his wrist.

"I suppose not," Gowron agreed and gently bit into the bruised flesh. "But no more of this - what matters is this night, now. Tomorrow morning? We might be enemies."

Picard increased the grip he still had on Gowron's hair, making the Klingon moan in pleasure. "Or even stronger allies."


End file.
